Talk:AWTOK/@comment-24.113.213.60-20200207195739/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200208031625
"Everybody's perception of reality is different, so what's true for this person may be different for that person. That's especially true with magic. So please stop bitching on people.bIf it works for them, then great! There is no wrong way to preform magic. What I don't get is how people just don't realize that. Geez people." -It's interesting how you can manage to be right for the wrong reasons and wrong for the wrong reasons all at once. It's also interesting to see you white knighting for the cause, when you were perfectly fine allowing people to threaten me :) Reality is different through the lense of each eye, that is correct. We Create our own realities, which is something you missed. However, that doesn't mean that if one person couldn't make a broom fly by believing extra special hard, it's Not going to change if the Next person believes double extra special hard. Some things are just not gonna happen, because they're based on lies and poor research At Best. That's the other part that's funny, the magic they try doesn't work. It fails and instead of actually admitting that this entire mythical thing is a lie made up to Pretend magic exists and make them feel better, they persist in the pretense and screech through the tears. It's almost hysterical. Because magic Does exist, it just takes more effort to do Correctly then anyone is putting in here. How do I know? Because I've asked the most basic things of people who claim power and put on airs as if they've done something great to the world and they can't honestly answer a single thing. Magic is replicable. Many concepts and tools work for other people, because of the nature of the beast. Pendulums, wands, swords, daggers, amulets, rings, runes, bowls, goblets, candles, gems, bones, blood, fire and water all have places on an Altar. I can tell you Exactly why and what each is for. I've asked for less from people here and their deafening silence is the only Honest Word they've spoken here. There are infinite Paths of magic, ways of personal refinement and individual approaches. That is Not to say that magic cannot be done incorrectly, because people screw it up all the time. The concepts aren't equilivent. One of the biggest issues is that people think "belief" is all you need, just like hollywood magic is all "believe in yourself, that's all you need Timmy!" which is actually a load. It's not a complete thought, it's cut off halfway and people can't seem to get it down their throat that it's incomplete. Same with the idea of incantation, although people don't even use That right most of the time and just call it a "spell" when a spell is the Concept and the Action is Casting and the Speech is Incantation >_< People have this idea that incantation IS the entire nature and essence of a "spell" and all they need to do is click their heels together 3 times, nod their head, cross their arms, twitch their nose and speak a few funny words and as long as they believe in themselves hard enough X will happen. That's not magic. That's a lie made up by people who haven't the brain to bother to understand magic and want to slap something down that looks mysterious and sagelike on tv. Magic is as much what you feel and the feeling you Channel, as it is everything else. Words are wasted breath if you don't know how to invest them with Power and to Speak with Authourity. Why do you think people don't just point at each other and will each other dead, blessed, cursed, or alive? Wealthy or poor? Because it Ain't that Simple! So yes, there IS a wrong way and the vast majority of people who've thought they've done it correctly are both guilty of failure to preform adequate research and victems of information taken at Face Value without Critical Thinking. You need to learn to touch the magic inside you, outside you and understand how to change the states of your conciousness at will. You need to be able to move your energy, connect it to the world, to anything, to imbue the world around you with your will and strengthen yourself. It's more then buying a candle and saying some words over a bathroom sink at night. It's effort you put in and it's pretty clear that people here haven't the knowledge of what effort is and don't care to learn. Oh, and I see you've abandoned "merzost." That, at least, shows a step forwards.